


[Podfic] Musica Mundana

by arioso_dolente



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Mysticism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arioso_dolente/pseuds/arioso_dolente
Summary: (Podfic of my story of the same name.) The war is over. The war was life. A survivor reflects on beauty, ritual, and honor, while a little girl listens to the stars.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Musica Mundana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Musica Mundana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827980) by [arioso_dolente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arioso_dolente/pseuds/arioso_dolente). 



> I made a thing! This is my first experiment with podfic and a gift for a dear friend. I hope you like--perhaps I can do more podfic in future.

This is my first experiment with creating and then attempting to share podfic (and then creating and attempting to share cover art), so if something doesn't work, PLEASE TELL ME. This is a gift for a dear friend, whom I always enjoy reading my stories and poetry for.

I hope you enjoy! This was a lot of fun to make.

Downloads:

[M4A Audio](https://archive.org/download/musica-mundana-animorphs/Musica%20Mundana%20%28Animorphs%29.m4a)

[Cover art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MGyi96VvqfGj6KqXNVdiYiAsKtvWOESU/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
